bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Fina (7★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 850397 |altname = Fina |no = 8246 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 204 |animation_idle = 108 |animation_move = 108 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |description = (Grand Gaia Version) A young girl who emerged from a crystal with no memory of her past save for her name, Fina's skill with white magic left Rain and Lasswell in awe when she first appeared before them. Her remarkable prowess with the bow also allowed her to aid the knights of Grandshelt, although where the weapon came from is a mystery in of itself. Nevertheless, she came to learn many things about the world surrounding her from her travels, often amazed by things others usually take for granted. Her innate sense of curiosity only deepened when they somehow ended up in a world that was strange even to her companions. |summon = I may not remember much, but this world doesn't seem familiar to me... |fusion = I want to grow stronger... Then I'll be able to help my friends! |evolution = | hp_base = 5067 |atk_base = 1906 |def_base = 1642 |rec_base = 1880 | hp_lord = 7239 |atk_lord = 2723 |def_lord = 2346 |rec_lord = 2686 | hp_anima = 8131 |rec_anima = 2448 |atk_breaker = 2961 |def_breaker = 2108 |def_guardian = 2584 |rec_oracle = 2924 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |atk_guardian = 2485 | hp_oracle = 6346 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 15 |normaldc = 45 |ls = Innocence is Bliss |lsdescription = Boosts HP, REC (40%) and ATK (80%) of all allies when 4 elements or more are present & Boots OD gauge fill rate (20%) & Reduce BB cost (20%) & Nullify ailments |lsnote = 20% OD efficacy & 20% BB reduction |bb = Soothing Cure |bbdescription = Heal all allies & Cure all ailments & Fill BB gauge (10BC) & Activates Light Barrier (2000HP) |bbnote = Fills 10 BC & adds 2000 HP barrier |bbtype = Heal |bbhits = |bbaoe = |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = |bbmultiplier = |sbb = Holy Ray |sbbdescription = 26 combo Light attack on all foes & Fill BB gauge (20BC) & Boosts DEF and REC (160%) for 3 turns & Boosts ATK relative to REC (80%) for 3 turns & Reduce Light and Dark damage (10%) taken for 3 turns |sbbnote = Fills 20 BC, 160% Def, Rec, 80% Rec to Atk & 10% reduction |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 26 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 48 |sbbdc = 26 |sbbmultiplier = 750 |ubb = Innocent Glow |ubbdescription = 28 combo Light attack on all foes & Gradually heal all allies to full HP for 3 turns & Reduce damage taken to 1 for 1 turn & Gradually fill BB gauge (50BC) for 3 turns |ubbnote = Fills 50 BC |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 28 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 35 |ubbdc = 28 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |es = Trapped in Crystal |esitem = |esdescription = Nullify ailments & Boosts REC (0-100%) based on remaining HP |esnote = 1% boost per 1% HP remaining |evofrom = |evointo = 850398 |evomats1 = 50394 |evomats2 = 50394 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = Wonder Mirror Idol |evomats6 = Wonder Mirror Idol |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Limited Time Summon from Nov 10 16:00 CET ~ Dec 7 15:59 CET |notes = Evolution Material not final |addcat = Final Fantasy Brave Exvius |addcatname = Fina1 }}